Team Chaonic
Theme song thumb|324px|right|Team Chaonic's theme song. not made by me. Overview The strangest team out there so far. It is unknown what they are aiming for and it is unknown who they work for. How ever they will work for whoever is the highest bidder for there services, only accepting jobs that will benefit them and thier bidder to an extent. the only rule for their services is no killing and stealing from the poor. Exceptions fall to this if the mark is a robot and it would not be considered killing it. Anything else is fair game. Team mates Memphis the Light: 'Leader of the Group and the most dangerous for his strategies and his powers to back them up. after spending time exploring different worlds he has mastered multiple manuveurs and has developed his Brilliant Chaos Skills to defend him and his team mates. He is generally seen as speed and flight, but can sometimes go OverDrive to become balanced in all stats. 'Trin the Cat: 'The thief of the group. She thinks fast and hits her marks faster, she has high standards for jobs and will only do something if it involves plenty of cash for herself and her charities. She is seen as speed and power and can go OverDrive to boost the two states. 'Genix the Hedgehog: 'The kid of the group. He is jumpy and perky always ready for a fight, he has unusual powers for the group for he harnesses the powers of beats and pulses to attack his enemies. Be warned never fight him with music on if you can, but he always carry his radio to play his music which will send him into his OverDrive which will send you into his realm of Raver's fantasy. 'Gold the Hedgehog (GtH): Gold is the 2nd most powerful girl on Mobius because of the trigger Chaos Emerald in her body. She has gone on many adventures with Memphis and has earned his trust and affection for this she is now a staple part time member in team chaonics. Her powers vary having an assortment of powers absorbed by other characters she is a force to reckon with. Alignment It really depends on the job they recieve and the enemies they have to face because of the job. Specialty Team Chaonic specializes in multiple fields due to the diverse team mates it contains. Memphis the Light Weapon: Hand to hand Ranking: Leader Special powers: Brilliant Chaos Skill Set, OverDrive Type: Speed, Flight... (OverDrive adds Power) Trin the Cat Weapon: Throwing knifes, claws, hand to hand Ranking: Second in command Special powers: Invisability, Does not Trip alarms, OverDrive Type: Speed, Power (Further boosted in OverDrive) Genix the Hedgehog Weapon: Radio with his music Ranking: Trainee Special powers: Trance realm, Controls beats and pulses in world, OverDrive Type: Power, Flight (Further boosted in OverDrive and opponents are sent to his Raver's fantasy) Gold the Hedgehog (GtH) Weapon: Hand to hand Ranking: Part-time Member Special powers: Depends on character power being used. Type: Depends Trivia *I based the team name out of team chaotix due to the fact that they are similar in the fact that they take a job and they finish it no matter who ordered it. *Memphis is the leader due to his balanced Properties *Even though this team is tight nit they still have their squabbles, so they can be seen as one big dysfuntional family. *The whole team sports their own version of OverDrive. *Gold was created by Memphisthelights friend,GoldtheHedgehog. Category:Team Category:Anti Heroes Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations